


Dive Into You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Smut, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Poe Dameron didn't expect to find love while at college, but then he met Rey and everything changed. (A modern day college au where Poe & Rey fall in love and it's fluffy goodness for Valentine's Day).





	Dive Into You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! As promised here's the Damerey fic for Valentine's Day that I've been working on! It's a nice long read for you guys (about 5.6k) and it's just fluffy goodness to celebrate these two baby pilots on the most romantic day of the year. Hope you guys enjoy, I should get a new chapter for one of my chapter fics done soon!

    Poe didn’t expect to meet the love of his life at college, it was something for people who approached life far more seriously than he did - especially when he was a freshman. If he’d met Rey back then, he was sure he would have made a fool of himself and ran her off. But she came into his life a year later as a freshman herself, and he still remembered the night he first met her as if it were yesterday. 

  
  


* * *

 

**Three Years Ago**

 

    It was in some dive bar in the middle of downtown not too far from campus, he’d had a few beers but he was still pretty coherent. Just a few barstools down from him sat this petite brunette with her hair loose and curled wearing a t-shirt and jeans and laughing with this joyous look on her face. Her cheeks were bright red, more than likely caused by the empty shot glasses in front of her, and her attention was focused on the man beside her who Poe had befriended a few weeks ago - Finn. He couldn’t explain what it was about the brunette that had him hypnotized, maybe it was her contagious laugh, or maybe it was that she seemed to be purely enjoying life, but he wanted to know more about her. He ordered a shot himself and downed it quickly before he approached them, hoping it would give him a bit of courage to actually talk to her. 

 

    “Poe Dameron, what are you doing here? Take a seat,” Finn said, noticing Poe immediately. 

 

    It didn’t strike Poe until he took a seat beside Finn that the pair very well may have been on a date. What in the world was he thinking? 

 

    “I’m not interrupting you guys or anything, am I?” Poe asked. 

 

    “No, no, you’re fine,” Finn assured him, “Poe, this is my friend, Rey. Rey, this is my friend, Poe.” 

 

    “Nice to meet you,” Rey said, still grinning as she leaned into the bar a bit to look around Finn and catch Poe’s eye. 

 

    He caught the slight accent to her voice, it wasn’t strange to hear around campus, but Poe knew few people within his circle of friends that had one. - it only made him more curious about her. 

 

    “Nice to meet you too,” Poe replied. 

 

    The three of them talked and joked for a while, but it wasn’t until Finn left and Poe moved closer to Rey that he finally got to learn more about her. 

 

    “So, what are you studying?” Poe asked, taking a shot and feeling it burn as it hit his stomach. 

 

    “Computer science, you?” Rey asked, taking a shot herself. She’d kept up with him the whole time, though Poe knew his limit at five shots. 

 

    “Communications,” Poe said. 

 

    “Why?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Why?” Poe repeated, Rey, nodding in return, “I guess I wanted to take something that was pretty broad, no matter what I decided to actually do later on.” 

 

   “Makes sense,” Rey said, taking a sip of her beer. 

 

    “Why are you taking computer science?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I don’t know,” Rey said without hesitation, “my parents always wanted me to make something of myself and the first thing that came to mind as being a successful career was this so...here I am.” 

 

    “Sounds like we’re in the same boat,” Poe said. 

 

    “Sounds like it,” Rey said. 

 

    She grinned at him and Poe couldn’t help but smile back. He hadn’t even noticed how close they had gotten to one another since Finn left, their hands nearly brushing on the counter and her legs close to tangling up with his. Her hazel eyes flickered with a gleam of something almost mischievous when they locked with his. Poe felt the need to close the distance and just kiss her already, but that would be something he’d done with every other girl, and he didn’t want to treat Rey like every other girl. 

 

    He wasn’t sure how much longer they talked, inching closer with every passing hour until his eyes started to strain to stay open. Poe planned on walking home, his apartment wasn’t far from here, but he wasn’t going to let Rey go back to the dorms alone under any circumstances. 

 

    “Want me to walk you to the dorms or call you a cab?” Poe asked, the cold air outside sobering him up slightly and waking him up. 

 

    “Well, I was going to crash at Finn’s place tonight since my roommate has her boyfriend visiting, but he’s already passed out, I texted him and got nothing,” Rey sighed, “do you think I could stay at your place? The last thing I want to do right now is walk in on my roommate.” 

 

    “Are you sure?” Poe asked. 

 

    “About the roommate thing or the staying with you thing?” Rey asked, a slight laugh escaping her lips, “I’m sure about both. If Finn trusts you, I trust you. Besides, I can handle myself.” 

 

    “Alright, you can sleep in my bed, I’ll crash on the sofa,” Poe said. 

 

    “What a gentleman,” Rey said. 

 

    Wordlessly, Rey interlocked her arm with his, standing at his side and leaning into him slightly, though he couldn’t tell if that was because she wanted to or the drinks getting to her. 

 

    “Lead the way, Dameron,” Rey said. 

 

    Poe did as she asked, walking down the still lively streets with her despite the hour of the night. They reached his building just before the both of them started to freeze, Rey still shivering slightly by the time they reached his door and Poe regretted not bringing a jacket with him tonight. 

 

    “It’ll be warmer in here, I have the heat on,” Poe said, looking through his keys for the right one. 

 

    He finally got the door open, putting his keys back in his pocket and stepping aside to let Rey through first. Only Rey didn’t go in, instead, she kept her eyes on him, biting down on her lower lip with that look in her eyes again. She was thinking about something and Poe was sure he knew what it was. 

 

    “Rey -” 

 

    Her soft lips met his, more forceful than he expected, her arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders. She pressed herself against him without hesitation and Poe couldn’t find the strength to stop her, giving in himself and enjoying the moment. Moments later when they parted for breath, Poe pulled his mind out of the fog of desire. 

 

    “Rey, we shouldn’t, you’re drunk, I’m drunk -” 

 

    “I’m not drunk, trust me, you’d know too if I was drunk,” Rey said, still leaning against him with her arms around him. 

 

    “Still, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Poe said. 

 

    “Why?” Rey asked, looking more curious than anything else. 

 

    “I...I like you,” Poe said. 

 

    “That’s usually when people have sex,” Rey smirked. 

 

    “I know,” Poe said, blushing slightly, “but I haven’t liked many people before the way I like you. I don’t wanna mess it up.” 

 

    “Despite what the other half of your body is saying,” Rey said, laughing slightly as Poe only blushed more. 

 

    “Believe me, I’d love nothing more than to have sex with you -” 

 

    “Good, we agree then,” Rey said. 

 

    “...I really like you, Rey,” Poe admitted. 

 

    Sensing the sincerity in his tone now, Rey leaned back just slightly, her eyes searching his and her features softening. 

 

    “I really like you too, Poe,” Rey said, her voice soft now, “but you don’t have to take things slow with me for my sake, I hate slow, it just wastes time. Unless...you want things slow?” 

 

    Poe couldn’t help but smile at her, she was so different from anyone he’d ever met. So confident in herself and what she wanted, not hesitating to go after things and cutting out the awkward high-school moments of dancing around each other’s feelings. For his answer, Poe leaned in and kissed her this time, letting his hands travel to her waist and holding her close to him again. He felt her smile on his lips and started to guide her through the threshold. Rey kicked the door shut behind them and their clothes started to hit the floor shortly after. 

 

    When he woke up the next morning beside her, counting the freckles that appeared down her spine before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, he knew he’d fallen for her. Pressing kisses to her neck just to hear her giggle, the two staying in bed the entire day and only leaving to eat something. He’d fallen in love with everything about her in the matter of a day, and for once in his life, he wasn’t terrified of it. 

  
  


* * *

 

**Two Years Ago**

 

    A year had passed since that night, and Poe still couldn’t get enough of Rey, despite her moving in with him over the summer and spending all their time together. It was a lazy morning, neither of them having classes to get to until this afternoon, though Rey was studying like mad, sitting on the bed in nothing but one of his t-shirts. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he stood in the bedroom doorway, cup of coffee in hand and studying her; the little way her nose scrunched up when she found something she didn’t understand, the absent-minded way she tucked her hair behind her ear, or the small little sighs of frustration she repeatedly let out. 

 

    “I think I’m changing my major,” Rey groaned, slamming the books shut and tossing them off the bed. 

 

    “Whoa, don’t take it out on the books,” Poe laughed, taking a seat beside her on the bed now as she stole the coffee from his hand to take a sip. 

 

    “I hate computers, why did I pick this? I can barely work my own on a good day,” Rey grumbled, “maybe I should switch to Literature.”

 

    “Rey, you hate Literature,” Poe said, “you looked at my books on the shelf and immediately deemed them all boring.” 

 

    “Maybe I could learn to like it?” Rey asked, a dejected look in her eyes, “Who am I kidding? I’d hate it just as much as this. I don’t belong in these stupid classes, everyone else is smarter than me anyway,” 

 

    “You’re smart, Rey, don’t put yourself down like that. Maybe they understand this more, but that doesn’t make you dumb by any means,” Poe reassured her, “Something else is bugging you though, I can tell.” 

 

    “My dad wants to sell his shop, Ben doesn’t want it since he’s off god knows where with who knows what this week, photographing half naked women on foreign beaches,” Rey said, “He thinks I don’t want it either because of what I’m studying but, honestly, I’d much rather be working on cars and getting my hands dirty that plugging in code.” 

 

    “Why don’t you tell him that?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Because I don’t want to let him down, my parents were so happy when I got accepted here, they were happy I was going to make something of myself. I can’t throw this away,” Rey said. 

 

     “Why don’t you switch to business then? That way you can learn how to run a business and you can tell your dad to keep the shop until you graduate,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey was silent, thinking it over while she scrunched her eyebrows together to think it over. Her face brightened with a smile when she thought it through fully, getting on her knees on the bed and leaning over to pepper him with kisses. 

 

    “Poe, that’s brilliant!” She exclaimed. “I have to go down to the office, I have to get showered and dressed, I have to call my dad -” 

 

    “Slow down,” Poe laughed, pulling her close until she climbed over and sat in his lap. 

 

    “Sorry, you know how I get,” Rey replied with a laugh of her own, pressing another kiss to Poe’s nose, “I do have to get ready though.” 

 

    “Five minutes?” Poe asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to press kisses to her neck. 

 

    “When was the last time you needed five minutes? If I give you five minutes you’ll take an hour,” Rey smirked. 

 

    “Well, I have three hours before my class and you have until five to get to the office,” Poe said. 

 

    “Poe,” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Five minutes?” Poe asked again. 

 

    “...Two hours,” Rey said. 

 

    Poe kissed her without holding back, a smile on his face the whole time. 

  
  


* * *

 

**6 Months Ago**

    They had made a deal to not make a big fuss over their anniversary as soon as they came close to their first year together. Rey didn’t like to make a big deal of things, and despite Poe loving to take every chance he could to be a bit romantic - especially with Rey - he accepted it. But it was three years together now when he met Rey years ago in that dive bar he never thought they’d make it to three years because that was just how college romances worked sometimes, but here they were. He had to do  _ something _ to commemorate the special occasion. 

 

    “Poe, I told you, we don’t have to celebrate this stuff,” Rey said. 

 

    She was sitting up in bed, snuggled up beside him with all the blankets pulled around her, using the remote to flip through Netflix to find something to watch. Poe had his arm wrapped around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, wondering how she managed to look so adorable even though she was exhausted from being up so early today. 

 

    “We haven’t celebrated it the past two years, but this is three years Rey, that’s big,” Poe said, “we’ll just go out and get something to eat.” 

 

    “You really want to do this, don’t you?” Rey asked, her chin resting on his shoulder as she looked up at him. 

 

    “Yes, I do, I love you and I want to do something special to show it,” Poe said. 

 

    “I love you too,” Rey smiled, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from his lips, “go ahead and pick someplace.” 

 

    “Anything, in particular, you’d like to eat?” Poe asked, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. 

 

    “I don’t know, maybe Italian? We haven’t had that in a while,” Rey said. 

 

    “The pizza boxes out in the kitchen beg to differ,” Poe smirked. 

 

    “I mean real Italian food, not pizza,” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Alright, Italian it is then,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey finally picked a movie, turning it on and dropping the remote to be lost in the blankets as she snuggled up to him even more, wrapping some blankets around him as well. 

 

    “Pick out someplace that has good wine too,” Rey said. 

 

    “Way ahead of you,” Poe said. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey looked breathtaking the next night, then again to Poe she always looked breathtaking. Tonight in particular though, she was wearing a black dress and heels - both a rare sight on Rey - and the heart locket necklace he’d gotten her last Christmas. She looked uncomfortable the minute they left the apartment, and Poe offered to her multiple times before they even left the building to cancel the reservation, but Rey refused. 

 

    “Rey, you look beautiful,” Poe said. 

 

    “You’ve said that five times,” Rey said, cracking a smile finally. 

 

    “I know, but it’s true,” Poe replied. 

 

    They’d finally made it to their table, the waiter bringing their wine and Rey taking a sip of it right away to calm her nerves. 

 

    “Sorry I’m so nervous, I’m just not used to this,” Rey said. 

 

    In the three years they’d been together, they hadn’t gone out much, mostly due to Rey not liking to go out anywhere nicer than a diner. Poe was okay with that, he didn’t mind going somewhere a bit more relaxed, but for their anniversary he wanted to do something special. Now, seeing her as nervous as she was, he just wanted to get her home and back where she felt like herself. 

 

    “Rey, we can go,” Poe said. 

 

   “No, no, I want to stay, I want us to have a nice night,” Rey said, reaching across the table to take Poe’s hand. 

 

    “I’d have a nice night with you no matter where we were,” Poe assured her. 

 

    “We’re staying,” Rey said, “plus, once I get some of this wine in me I’ll be more relaxed. I really do appreciate all of this.” 

 

    “If you get uncomfortable and want to leave, just tell me, okay?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Okay,” Rey said. 

 

    They spent the night drinking wine and enjoying their food, Rey relaxed and allowed herself to have some fun. By the time dessert came out her cheeks were flushed and she had that contagious laugh that he’d fallen in love with so many years ago. 

 

    “What do you think about getting married?” Poe asked. 

 

    Rey looked up from her dessert, a look of shock on her face though she tried to hide it. He wouldn’t have asked if it hadn’t been on his mind, but lately, it had been all he could think about. He was graduating this year and had no idea or plan for the future of his life, but the one thing he knew for certain was that he wanted to continue to have Rey in it. She graduated next year, he could get a job somewhere close by until then, after that he pictured them moving to where Rey was from and helping her with her family’s business - Solo’s Auto Shop. He liked that little picture in his head, at Rey’s side with his mother’s ring on her finger, maybe even have a family someday, but none of that mattered if Rey didn’t want all of that too. 

 

    “What do you mean?” Rey asked after a moment. 

 

    “I guess I should have asked it like this, what do you think about  _ us _ getting married someday?” Poe asked. 

 

    Rey went silent again, chewing on her bottom lip before looking him in the eye again. He feared the worst with the way she looked. 

 

    “I think I’d like that,” Rey said finally. 

 

    “You do?” Poe asked, feeling a twinge of hope. 

 

    “You...you are easily the most unexpected thing that’s ever happened to me,” Rey said, “I came out here to study something I didn’t really love and expected to be like most typical college students I guess - drinking and partying their way through weekends and hooking up with people you won’t remember. But instead, I met you.” 

 

    “That’s a good thing, right?” Poe asked.

 

    “Yes, it’s great,” Rey laughed, her bright smile only making his heart skip a beat, “I met you and fell in love. You helped me figure out not only things I wanted to do in life but who I wanted to be as a person, you’re loving and kind and sweet. We spend every morning we can sleeping in just to be with each other and sometimes that’s still not enough because I want to be around you all the time. I love you like no one else I’ve ever met before in my life, of course, I’d want to marry you.” 

 

    Poe grinned and had to fight the urge to just jump up from the table and go kiss her then and there. Rey was a fairly private person about her feelings most of the time, it took her almost a whole year to finally say ‘I love you’ back to Poe when he’d said it three months in - not that he minded the wait, it only made it that much sweeter when it finally came. But knowing that she truly loved him back as much as he loved her was all he needed to hear. He’d marry her someday, and maybe that day would come sooner than he thought. 

 

    “Good to know,” Poe said, grabbing ahold of her free hand and bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to it. 

 

    “What brought that up? There’s not a ring in this dessert somewhere, is there?” Rey asked. 

 

    “No, it’s ring-free I promise,” Poe said. 

 

    “Good, because I’m almost done with this thing and I was worried I might have eaten it,” Rey said. 

 

    “I think you would have noticed,” Poe laughed. 

 

    “Clearly you don’t understand how much I love this dessert, it’s pure chocolate,” Rey said with a grin. 

 

    “I’ll make a note then to not put a ring in a chocolate dessert,” Poe said. 

 

    “Better safe than sorry,” Rey said, taking another big bite of her dessert with a smile on her face. 

 

    “I love you,” Poe said. 

 

    “I love you too,” Rey said. 

  
  


* * *

 

**Present Day**

 

    Valentine’s Day, much like their anniversary, was a day that often went un-celebrated between Poe and Rey. But, unlike their anniversary, Poe didn’t plan on taking Rey out anywhere to be uncomfortable. In fact, he planned on making her favorite dinner right at home, complete with a chocolate cake for dessert and a chocolate fountain for her to dip strawberries in that she loved so much. He also planned on proposing to her tonight and he had to go pick up his mother’s ring from the jeweler today since he had to have it sized down a bit to fit Rey’s slender fingers. He had a busy morning ahead of him and tried to slip out of bed quietly, but as soon as he moved, he felt Rey’s arm snake around his waist. 

 

    “Where are you going? It’s Valentine’s Day,” Rey said, her voice still sleepy and groggy. 

 

    “I know, I’ve got some errands to run so we can have a nice Valentine’s Day dinner,” Poe lied, he already had everything he needed at the apartment, it was really just picking up the ring that he needed to do. 

 

    “You got all of that already, didn’t you?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I just need a few things for the salad,” Poe said. 

 

    “Can’t it wait a few minutes?” Rey asked, “I believe we have the tradition of spending some quality time together.” 

 

    “I should really go get it done and over with,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey pulled herself up onto his back, pressing what he suddenly realized was her very naked form up against him. 

 

    “If I remember right, you went to bed with clothes on last night,” Poe said, feeling her leg wrap around him and her drag his hand down to rest on her thigh. 

 

    “You remember correctly, but I woke up a half hour ago and wanted to give you a surprise,” Rey giggled. 

 

    She started pressing kisses to his neck now and pulling herself even closer to him. Poe desperately fought the urge to roll over and face her, pull her into his arms and start kissing her wherever he could reach. 

 

    “Come on, the grocery store can wait,” Rey said. 

 

    He didn’t need to immediately pick up the ring, it was anytime today until seven at night, and a lazy morning with Rey would only be an extra hour or so - as much as he wished it could be longer once he gets started. Sensing his protest, Rey took control of the situation and turned him on his back, situating herself on top of him, straddling him as the covers fell away from her and left him staring up at her, drinking in her beautiful form. Her hair was tousled from sleep but still holding on to lose waves, her eyes were still a bit puffy from sleep but she wore a sleepy smile on her face that on fueled his need to savor his time in bed with her. He loved seeing the freckles splashed across her face and how they continued down her body. His hands traveled up her spine before reaching her waist again as he held her while he sat up in bed himself to be closer to her, leaning against the headrest. 

 

    “You are a terrible influence,” Poe said, his voice unintentionally becoming husky. 

 

    “I know,” Rey smirked. 

 

    His hands moved up across her smooth skin until he was able to cup her breasts that fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. She grinned before leaning in and kissing his lips, soft and slow, taking her time. She pulled away to start tugging at his shirt, which he obliged to help her get it off as he pulled his hands away from her and focused on getting the shirt off. Once that was tossed aside, Rey grinned proudly and went in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, only pulling away with a confused look on her face. 

 

    “What is it?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Where’s your necklace with your mother’s ring?” Rey asked, her hand now resting on his chest where the necklace usually hung. 

 

    “Oh, I took it off last night, it’s here in the nightstand drawer,” Poe said, hoping the lie was convincing enough. 

 

    “You never take it off,” Rey said. 

 

    “Sometimes I do,” Poe said, “it was just bothering me last night, that’s all.” 

 

    Rey searched his eyes, seemingly looking for something to be wrong, though Poe knew if he slipped up she’d be able to tell it was a lie. He knew she bought it when she simply shrugged and continued back on her mission of having a wonderful and loving morning by kissing down his neck. As soon as Rey would set him free, he knew he had to get that ring back soon before she started hunting it down. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey knew Poe was hiding something from the minute he tried to slip out of bed on Valentine’s Day, of all days, without her noticing. When she saw his mother's ring was missing, it only confirmed that he was hiding something - that something being the ring itself. She’d expected something like this since their anniversary dinner when he asked her about getting married in the first place, and despite knowing what was coming, she couldn’t help but feel excited about it. After spending so many years with Poe, she knew he was a romantic, he loved setting things up and sweeping her off her feet which was quite the achievement given that Rey wasn’t one for going out much. She dressed up while he was gone, taking her time with doing her hair just right and setting it in loose curls, putting on her red dress that clung to her body that she bought specifically for tonight and a pair of heels. 

 

    She did her makeup a bit lighter since she knew how much Poe loved to see her freckles, despite how much she tried to hide them, and went with bright red lipstick, smiling at the thought of red lipstick stains ending up all over Poe. She managed to just finish up her whole routine by the time Poe came back, hearing his keys hit the table by the door as the door shut behind him. Rey took her time to walk out there, knowing he was more than likely trying to hide the ring. 

 

    “Did you get everything?” Rey asked once she entered the room, hoping to announce her presence a bit and try to hide the small package she had herself behind her back. 

 

    “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Poe said, she caught him shoving a bag into the drawer of the table as he turned towards her. 

 

    The tension seemed to melt away from him when he looked at her and she tried not to blush under his gaze. She was unsure about dressing up like this since she rarely did in the first place, but given how much she knew Poe loved the holiday and loved spending it with her, she figured it was about time she at least tried to get into the spirit of it. 

 

    “You look beautiful, Rey,” Poe said, a small smile forming on his face. 

 

    “Thank you,” Rey smirked, “You don’t look half bad yourself, bit fancy for the grocery store though.” 

 

    “Well, I figured I’d just get dressed for the day,” Poe laughed. 

 

    He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss before noticing she was still keeping her hands to herself. 

 

    “What are you hiding?” Poe asked. 

 

    “A present,” Rey said, pulling the small box with a bow on top out from behind her back. 

 

    “Rey, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Poe said. 

 

    “Well, I wanted to, only it won’t be here for another three weeks, but I did get something for you in the meantime that you’ve talked about for a while,” Rey said. 

 

    With a confused look on his face, Poe took the small box and opened it up, his face lighting up with a smile when he realized what it was. He took out a dog collar along with a picture of a small little corgi puppy. 

 

    “My Uncle Luke’s dog had puppies and I asked him if we could have one, since you wanted to get a dog for a while,” Rey explained, “he’s only three weeks old right now, so in another three weeks he’ll be old enough for my uncle to send him over to us.” 

 

    “Thank you so much, Rey,” Poe said, a smile still plastered on his face as he pressed a frenzy of kisses to her lips. 

 

    “You’re welcome,” Rey said in-between her laughter. 

 

    “I have something special for you too, but it’s for later,” Poe said. 

 

    “I’m patient, I can wait,” Rey assured him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The dinner Poe made for her had to be one of the best things she ever ate in her entire life, it made her regret wearing such a tight dress since she wanted to keep eating. She stopped herself when she was content enough though so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable the rest of the night, and also to keep from adding to the nerves she was now getting, wondering when Poe was going to propose and if she was really ready for it. She wanted to marry Poe, of that she had no doubt, it was just the build-up to the actual question that made her nervous. 

 

    They were curled up on the sofa together now, Rey kicking her heels off to the corner of the room and Poe pulling a blanket around her to keep her warm when she always seemed to be cold. She’d put some cheesy romantic movie on that she found just playing on TV, and after all of the food and wine, she found it hard to stay awake, letting out a yawn and curling up closer to Poe. 

 

    “You’re not falling asleep, are you?” Poe asked, a small laugh rumbling in his chest. 

 

    “Maybe,” Rey said, “it’s your fault, you made an amazing dinner and I ate a lot of it, now I’m tired.” 

 

    “You can’t go to sleep before dessert,” Poe said. 

 

    “Ugh,” Rey groaned, “I don’t think I can eat another bite.” 

 

    “It’s a chocolate cake and a chocolate fountain with strawberries,” Poe said. 

 

    “...Okay, maybe a few more bites,” Rey said. 

 

    “Alright, let me go get it before you fall asleep on me,” Poe laughed. 

 

    Rey untangled herself from Poe to let him get everything he needed. He started to bring everything out one by one and get the chocolate fountain set up. 

 

    “And, one last thing,” Poe said, taking a seat beside her and setting a small black box down in front of her on the table. 

 

    She looked at him and saw the sly smile on his face, knowing already what was in it but still feeling giddy. Rey took the box into her hands and slowly opened it, surprised to see a new engagement ring in with his mother’s ring. 

 

    “Rey, you’ve made me the happiest man in the whole world, I know it’s cheesy but, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I still remember seeing your smile across that bar and how it lit up the room,” Poe said, “like the one you’re wearing right now.” 

 

    “Poe, stop, you’re going to make me cry, that’s not very romantic,” Rey said, smiling but tearing up at the same time. 

 

    “Don’t cry,” Poe said, leaning forward to cup her cheek and wipe away the stray tear with his thumb, “alright, let me just get to the important part then. Rey Organa-Solo, will you marry me?” 

 

    “Yes,” Rey said, nodding and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him repeatedly. 

 

    They stayed like that for a moment until finally parting, Rey realizing she still needed to put the rings on. 

 

    “I thought you were only supposed to have one ring when you got engaged?” Rey asked. 

 

    “You are, but my mom’s ring was the wedding band, she never had an engagement ring, my dad said she never wanted one. But I wanted to get you one and I still wanted you to have my mother’s ring right now too,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey carefully slid the rings on, looking at them resting on her hand briefly before returning to Poe, taking her time for a slow and passionate kiss. When she pulled away she couldn’t help but laugh, noticing the red lipstick stains now all over his lips. 

 

    “Here,” Rey said, grabbing a napkin off the table and wiping the lipstick off of him. 

 

    “Red’s not really my color anyway, it looks a lot better on you,” Poe smirked. 

 

    “I love you,” Rey said. 

 

    “I love you too,” Poe said. 

 

    Rey wasn’t sure about where the future would take them, but she knew one thing with absolute certainty, as long as she had Poe by her side, everything would be okay. 


End file.
